zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Charmed-Jay
Welcome! Hi Charmed-Jay -- we are excited to have Zhongji as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Zhongji" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made an incredible start on this wiki in a very short time! If you ever have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up (skin, favicon, whatever) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Banners Hi -- I'd be happy to help you but I'm not sure what you mean by a banner beside the wikia page. Could you link to an example? -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Those are the spotlights, and you can't actually put up your own. You can request a spotlight (make sure your wiki meets the criteria first) and if approved, one of the wikia staff will make the spotlight and put it up. -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Help With New Wiki Hello, I'm born2reborn I've created a wiki for The M Riders, and I was wondering if you would like to help out. I'm new to Wikia, so I might need help with some things. You don't have to if you don't want to, but let me know if you want to. Pages Hello. I'm Wiki-Irene. I was just wondering if you could send me the names of pages that need help. Thanks. tao zi and linda i don't remember the show mentioning that they are ko14 and 15 other than the chinese wikipedia page. hope you can clarify it thanks. -Lpoi 15:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Birth Dates of the 5 Generals On the pages of the 5 generals, it says that they were born on July 24th, Feb. 13th, etc. It doesnt show records of the births. Is that false info. that should be edited? I remember reading that from a source, just can't remember where.Charmed-Jay 03:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply : Thanks Hi... Yeah no problem, I actually like to write on wikia. But I can only help develop the part for K.O. 3an Guo because I never watch K.O. One or The X-Family. I tried to find it online and buy the dvd in a local store but I can never find it. I will try my best to develop K.O. 3an Guo as much as I can. I also want to ask you. In Big Time Rush wikia, iCarly Wikia, and Victorious Wikia, there are rewards whenever you contribute to the wikia page and there are ranks to. Is there anything like that here?? Here's one of the example http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard One more thing... do you understand Chinese or Taiwanese?? Because if you do, I may want to ask you some questions about the dialog in the series. Thank You. Patty16 02:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ep 42 K.O. 3an Guo The language they used on K.O. 3an Guo, what is it? and the subtitles in the bottom, what is it? In ep 42, when Cao Cao arrived at the house, he was mumbling, what he was mumbling about? and after that he had some sort of heart attack (like Xiu when he missed Ah Xiang) when he heard the word "CengJing" (曾經), why is that?? In ep 33, when Xiao Qiao went to see Zhou Yu, what was they talking about? if it's not troubling you that much, can you translate the whole dialog for me? Thank You. Help me delete a page Hi!!! It's me again... Can you please delete this page Shu Han or Ya Se and Wu Xiong The reason is this, I actually want to redirect Shu Han from this zhong ji wikia to wikipedia, but then it doesn't work and also I realized that Shu Han in K.O.3an Guo is different from the original Shu Han. So, because of that, after I made the Shu Han page I want to delete it, but I can't. So I did some stupid thing. I renamed it into Ya Se and Wu Xiong. Then I realized that the link for Shu Han was still active and it redirect to Ya Se and Wu Xiong, and that was not right. So I renamed it again to Shu Han, but the link for Ya Se and Wu Xiong is still active and redirect it to Shu Han. I'm just very confussed and I don't know what to do so I changed the link in the relationships page from Ya Se and Wu Xiong to Wu Xiong and Ya Se to avoid even more confussion. But the link of Ya Se and Wu Xiong is still active and the link for Shu Han is also active, so I hope you can delete that page(s) to avoid even more confussion. I'm very sorry to cause you much trouble. Very truly sorry!!! Thank You. Patty16 06:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank You THANK YOU so much!!! OK I'll do my best correcting and adding more stuff. My goal is to finish the Relationships page, all of it. I'm having hard time to write about the friendship page because I've never seen any friendship page in other wikia so I don't have any references. About the family page on the relationships category, should I made pages about that or should I just leave it like that? I actually wanted to write pages for the family in the series but again I have no references so I didn't really know where to start. But until that matters are resolved, I'll try to finish all the romantic relationships.Patty16 08:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Try the Smallville Wikia, there's a list of relationships - including friendships. That's why I added it to mine. Although I was too lazy... and busy to add more. --Charmed-Jay 08:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) KO rank Hi, I was just looking at the KO rank. I want to ask you, KO 5 is Tong Da You, right? Which episode did he appeared or mentioned? I want to take his picture so I can upload it and write his page. I already got pictures for KO 21 to KO 28 and I will upload the as soon as I can think of something to write about them. Thank You. Patty16 10:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : Not sure, around 5-6, I think. --Charmed-Jay 16:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ma La Hong You Chao Shou : The Ma La Hong You Chao Shou there are actually two pages. That one and this one Ma La Hong You Cha Shou. So I wanted to delete one of them. I already put picture in the second one and I was going to change its name to "Ma La Hong You Chao Shou" because the correct pronunciation is actually "Chao" not "Cha". Patty16 17:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. sorry I forgot to put the heading and when I edited it, I actidentally place the heading wrong. Patty16 17:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wow... thanks for the promotion. I'll do my best. I have to tell you though that I'm starting college in October. So maybe from September or October I might not be as active as I am now. Patty16 18:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) KO rank Hi, I already completed the KO Rank. Can you please correct it? The pictures especially, I don't know how to delete the "added by..." in the bottom of the picture. Also I did not know how to put it above the name, so I always put it under the name. Can you change that to make it uniform with the previous ones you did? Thank You. Patty16 19:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haven't you tried pressing the Source button? VCR page Just want to let you know that I deleted the VCR page because it was a common thing, not only in Zhong Ji. I watch a few Taiwanese dramas and shows, many of them mention VCR.Patty16 22:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I was just making it clear which spell goes to which series, or is it the episodes that made you confussed?? I never thought it was that confussing. I will stop adding categories, I just add pictures and write more on the relationships page. Really truly sorry!!!!! :( Patty16 03:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Mie and Mo Jie Hi, I want to ask you, in The X-Family, does it ever show where Mo Jie is? or what Mo Jie looks like? because I'm trying to put pictures in the Mo Jie page but I'm afraid that I might got it wrong and put Mie pictures instead. I often got the two mixed up. Is this picture Mie or Mo Jie?? Thanks. Patty16 21:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Energy Manipulation Hi, I want to ask you. What does 'energy manipulation' mean? Because there are few characters that have this ability but I'm not sure of what it is exactly. I wanted to add a page about it because on some characters there are links to 'energy manipulation'. Can you tell me what it is and perhaps give some example in an episode? So that I can quickly make the page and add pictures to it. Thank You. Patty16 07:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) kan mu kan hua kan shan xiao Hi, it's me again, I want to ask you about Kan Mu Kan Hua Kan Shan Xiao. I've never heard about this in K.O.3an Guo. In which episode was this mentioned? Maybe you could tell me when this was mentioned, not the specific episode but the scene when it was mentioned. So that I could complete the page. Thank You. Patty16 12:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Love Triangle Hi, do you have any references for the Love Triangle pages? After I finish the romantic relationship pages, I think I'm going to write the love triangle pages. I can't guarantee the exact time when I'll going to finish this, but I'll write it. Oh ya, for Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang and also Guan Yu and Diao Chan you write the episodes that have their moments together, can you do the same for the others? I'll write the story and everything else. It would be easier for me if I knew which episodes that they have their moments because that way I don't have to keep watching the whole series over and over again. (Don't get me wrong, I love watching the series, but it would be a lot faster to write if I knew the exact episodes.) Well, that's all I wanted to ask you. I'm still working on the Guan Yu and Diao Chan page (still collecting more pictures). After that I'm going to write the Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang and later I'll try to finish the rest of the Relationships page. Patty16 02:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Mo Ke Charmed-Jay, I need your help. Can you help me edit the Law of Disappearance ? It's already finish actually, but it's missing one chinese character. The missing one is the last character that pronounce "MO KE". I upload the picture so you know which character is not there. I tried to find it anywhere but cannot find it. Please help.Thank you. Patty16 07:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, don't know how to find the character either. --Charmed-Jay 10:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi Jay!! Glad you still active with this wiki Sorry haven't posted or edited anything in a while. I've been busy with college and I found new interest in KPop and writing fanfiction. But no worries, I will still help as much as I can when I'm free. So please don't remove my admin position. I was quite surprise to see the new 'KO ONE 2' Really can't wait for that. Pets and Xiu are going to be one of the lead with Jiro, well that's awesome. I'm just dropping by to say hi since it has been a while. Cheers!Patty16 03:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, I haven't been so active lately anyway. --Charmed-Jay 04:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) cai ba to hei gou i think we should move Cai Ba to Hei Gou. i rewatched episode 2 and 3, and Hei Gou is the name. there is no mentioning of Cai Ba. -Lpoi 05:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, if that's the true name. --Charmed-Jay 06:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I shall rewatch the whole series first before confirming. also, based on the conversation in episode 7, ko19 might really be a dog. would you mind confirming it too? -Lpoi 05:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello!! Haha I'm new :) it's my pleasure for updating the info in the series! But I'm still not familiar on how to update them though! Like creating Headings for the personality and all. can you help me put more info about the latest saga Zhonji "The X dormitory"? I tried putting the general information of the drama, as you know, synopsis, the cast etc but what are the weapons, the types of powers that are here in this drama and all that, I have not, since that not I understand the Chinese. Then I would like you to help me to finish and put together what we lack. Just as they did in the pages of "ko one", "the x family" etc. I do not know if I explained well, but my English is pretty bad and I am using the google translator. Because I'm Spanish. I hope your answer soon. Thanks This is the page that I created http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/The_X_Dormitory Permission to make major editing to wiki Hello Charmed-Jay. As a fan of the zhong ji series, i do not want to see this wiki go to waste. the wiki need a major cleanup. there is far too many missing information for the first three series (KO One to K.O.3an Guo) and not to mention information on the newer series is not added yet. i hope you can give me permission to do major changes to the wiki which includes: * Updating all the images to high quality (preferably from the DVDs), especially those TV screen captures * Renaming all the images for easy tracking rather than random file names maybe in the format "Series-Description.extension" (e.g. KO1-Da Dong.png, KO2-Xiu.png). I think it is better to use KO follow by the series number rather than have the whole name (e.g. TheX-Family Xiu.png). * Properly categories the articles and images in the wiki * Update the layout for the characters articles (will show you a sample soon) and many others. * update the layout for the series pages (KO One, The X-Family etc) into a single layout * deleting useless and not needed articles Not sure if i want to do this: * merge all spell used in The X-Family into a single page. same for weapons and items. my first priority is to cleanup the current articles and information before i add in new information for the wiki which includes: * information on the newer series * episodes articles * screen-cap from the episodes (something similar to Dragon Ball Wiki episode articles if possible) of course, the progress will be slow since i have my commitments too. hope to hear from you soon. :You have my permission. ::Thanks. Will request any help from you when necessary-Lpoi (talk) 11:34, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Permission for mover authority for easy image renaming. Thanks for helping. -Lpoi (talk) 03:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::You got it. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 06:49, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hello Charmed-Jay. I tried to move images just now, but apparently i do not have any image moving rights. may i have permission to have it? and sorry for the super slow progress, even though i promised to work on the wiki. -Lpoi (talk) 05:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thank you. but the progress is still slow, but we shall complete it someday. -Lpoi (talk) 08:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Nice I have to say nice wikia man. Beyonder (talk) 12:35, March 24, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGod you xia zhong ji you xia is not part of the franchise. but it is an official spinoff made with the involvement of comic production, hence share similarities with the zhongji series. spexial and AND where also involved. many might think 3an guo 2017 is an official series, but it is actually a spin-off. this is confirmed during one of the earlier news release, but they are tied in to the zhongji series unlike you xia. so im not sure to include you xia in this wiki or not, but i think it should be mentioned somehow. so let me know what you think. -Lpoi (talk) 10:12, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :There's no point if You Xia isn't part of the franchise. Spin-off is still part of the franchise. Charmed-Jay (talk) 10:28, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :I've never watched you xia, but angel n devil is also in here (other than counterpart relation) i don't think theres any harm if he wanna adds it in. (& I CANT WAIT FOR K.O3an guo spin off spoilers to be added in ;DDD WOOOOOOOO) Bluegal01 (talk) 15:50, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :The harm will be people will hereafter add any sort of rubbish they like, just like they do with all the other wikias for their own entertainment, and force the responsible ones to clean up after them. Charmed-Jay (talk) 20:00, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::difference here is angel n devil is specifically stated to be part of the franchise, and specifically contain references to the overall zhongji world (bronze dimension, gold dimension etc). but for you xia, there is no specific references. even if the characters might potentially be counterparts and the show can take place in one of the 8 other unnamed dimension, there are no details given so we cannot assume. unless they film a sequel and reference the other shows, or future show reference you xia -Lpoi (talk) 04:10, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Shugo Chara Wikia You should delete the pages in the "Candidates for deletion" category in that wikia became she there is stuff that needs to be delete there.( 12:59, July 1, 2017 (UTC)) The wikia I'm referring too is the wikia in the title of the heading of the messages right here. If you don't know how to delete pages look at this page: Help:Delete ( 16:06, July 1, 2017 (UTC))